Unchained Melody
by mickeylover303
Summary: Harry struggles to remember as he finds himself forgetting. HD Slash. [Post Hogwarts, Bellum]


Inspired by _Unchained Melody_ as performed by the Righteous Brothers.

**lyrics**

_flashbacks_

present

**

* * *

**

_time goes by_

"_Come on, Harry. It's our song." _

"_But I can't dance." _

"_It doesn't matter what you can or can't do. I want you to dance with me."_

"_Why can't I sit out on this one?"_

"_Because our party was in shambles, last year."_

"_It wasn't my fault."_

"_You planned it, Potter._

"_If your friends hadn't-"_

"_Never mind, that. I'm determined not to let you ruin our anniversary, this year."_

"_You know I'll only step on your feet. Then, you'll get angry."_

"_But I know something we've never tried before."_

"_It still won't work."_

"_I'll be on your feet while we dance."_

"_What?"_

"_You're bloody tall enough for it."_

"_But you're going to scuff up my shoes." _

"_Hush, Potter. We're going to dance. And you'll do it without killing my feet, for once."_

"_But you can snuff my shoes and crush my feet?"_

"_Stop your complaining and let me step on them."_

"_I don't want-"_

"_Hold still. I want to at least do something before the song is over."_

…

…

"_Draco."_

"_What, Potter?"_

"_This is nice."_

**_wait for me_**

"_I told you I'd be back, didn't I?"_

"_We looked everywhere for you…Even Weasley thought you might be dead."_

"_It's happened before."_

"_When hasn't it?"_

"_Almost like a routine, I gather."_

"_You think this is funny, do you? 'Harry Potter Missing'. 'Harry Potter Captured by Death Eaters'. I see it sprawled in the headlines of the Daily Prophet, everyday."_

"_I'm not missing everyday."_

"_You might as well be."_

"_But I'll come back to you."_

"_I never doubt that you will."_

"_Always, Draco."_

"_That's not the point."_

"_It's really nothing to worry about."_

"_I didn't say I was worried."_

"_I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't mean to make you cry."_

"_Where would you ever get that ridiculous idea?"_

…

"_I'm not crying over you, Potter."_

**_i've hungered for your touch_**

_There were times when he couldn't move._

_His stomach taut, sweat glistening over supple skin. Soft whispers that tried to elude his ears. Damp confessions that tried to evade his eyes._

_Because sometimes it hurt too much. To be this close to someone. When fingers delicately tracing his back and instilling in him a pain so strong._

_So unbearable that it caused such a powerful ache in his chest. Making it uncomfortable to breathe._

_Taking the place of his own agony. The harshness carefully hidden within such a gentle nature. Drowning and soothing him._

_He desperately strained to seize this feeling. Make it outlast this single moment. To keep it burning within in him. As it slowly faded away._

_Senses were overwhelmed by the intensity of the warmth surrounding him. The tightness in his heart. The numbness that spread throughout his mind. And the body that lay beneath him._

_So palpable. _

_So tenuous._

_So real._

_Knowing he would have Draco forever in his arms._

_Harry had never felt so alive._

**_time can do so much_**

"_Looks like I've found you this time."_

"_Rather unusual, isn't it."_

"_At least you're alive. More Aurors should be here, soon. I've already given a signal."_

"_I'm surprised there was still a search for me."_

"_Don't laugh."_

"_I can't help it."_

"_There's nothing funny about it. You could have died, again."_

"_If I don't laugh, I'll cry."_

"_You're not allowed to, Potter. Just like me. You can't afford to."_

"_I'll cry until there's nothing left of me."_

…

"_Would you rather see me cry, Draco?"_

**_are you still mine_**

"_So you're leaving me here, again."_

"_I guess. It's not like we have a choice."_

"_I thought we weren't going to be spilt up?" _

"_It's supposed to be a simple reconnaissance."_

"_Then why am I not going with you?"_

"_Because they need you here."_

"_They already have healers here. What's one less going to do?"_

"_We always go through this."_

"_And we'll stop when you learn that you can't do everything by yourself."_

"_You need to accept that I have to do it by myself."_

"_No, Harry. This time you don't have to do it alone."_

"_Who else is able to do it, then?"_

"_When are you going to get it through your thick skull that people want to help you?!"_

"_As soon as you stop thinking the world revolves around you."_

"_That's petty and you know it! I'm selfish?"_

"_You haven't changed at all, Malfoy."_

"_Then you haven't, either if you think you can do everything by yourself!"_

"_They can't help me!"_

"_Then, of all people, you can at least let me help you, Harry!"_

"_Oh, that's rich. Especially since the last time you helped, Hermione ended up dead!"_

…

"_Draco…"_

"_Go on, Potter."_

"_Draco, I'm sorry."_

…

"_You know I didn't mean it like that."_

"_I'll see you when you get back."_

_But before he could walk away, Harry captured Draco. In a grip that threatened never to let him go. Pressing tightly together their lips._

_Making himself so near. So utterly close. Nearly taking the life out of the man, who now leaned heavily against him._**  
**

**_so slowly_**

"I'm coming home, Draco."

The waves crashed violently against the rocks. Harsh pants relentless in the heavy darkness. Unrepentant in their cries. Ignorant of their folly.

_Alone._

_He lay pitifully near the edge of the sea. Too weary to make any but small movement. Sighing against the rock. The shore twisting around to fit in between his hollowed and broken body. Wind cutting against his face with the most intimate of gestures._

_He shivered ever so slightly. Almost completely familiar with the sensation. Soon, becoming an all-consuming notion. He welcomed the tingles that began to dance upon his skin._

_No longer shuddering, he lay content. _

_The salt tickling his nose. Playful and incessant against his lack of strong protest. As the sand continued to penetrate his eyes. Trapped beneath his opened lids._

_Useless in his hands. Unable to feel one, clenched tightly in the other, his glasses broken._

_Only the tide would carry his murmurs._

**_i need your love_**

Leaving Harry's final tears in its wake.

* * *

_Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter._

_If I did, this would be his bereavement. In a broken chorus of life._


End file.
